Memory devices that utilize programmable resistance elements to store data can provide advantages over other conventional memory types by providing lower operating voltages at relatively high densities. Further, some programmable resistance elements can be formed at the “bank-end” of an integrated circuit manufacturing process, and so not require substrate area. Thus, such elements can be easily incorporated into existing devices and/or processes.
One particular programmable resistance element can be a CBRAM type element. CBRAM elements can include one or more switching layers that can be programmed between two or more resistance states by application of electric fields. For example, an electric field applied in one direction can result in a higher resistance, while an electric field applied in other direction can result in a lower resistance. In some CBRAM elements, switching layers can undergo an oxidation-reduction reaction to arrive at such changes in resistance. The oxidation-reduction reaction may, or may not, include ion conduction.